


Your Daily Piece Of Preston

by black_rose4



Series: A Strange New World [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_rose4/pseuds/black_rose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A self-made challenge based off a friend's headcanon post, because Preston doesn't get enough loving'.</p><p>Featuring my Sole Survivor, Anna Bell. Starts SFW, but mostly NSFW (day 4 onwards)</p><p>Headcanon post can be found <a href="http://black-rose4.tumblr.com/post/138236027565/do-you-have-any-nsfw-preston-headcanons-the-more"> here </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - "beautiful bisexual man"

~~~~She knows she shouldn’t stare, but damn it’s hard not to right now.

Preston had always admitted he was built well-enough. Lean, a little bit of fat in places but not much (a combination of the typical Commonwealth diet and always being on the move), but built well-enough. He’d been underselling himself. He’s right about the lean part, but  _boy_  ‘well enough’ does not do him justice. Anna lets her eyes rake down his torso, following the lines and planes of muscle she finds there. He’s built for work, that much is clear, yet he keeps it all hidden underneath that duster of his. 

And  _damn_ , what a waste.

She watches his muscles, transfixed, as he works, a tiny voice in the back of her mind reminding her that she should be working too right now. She ignores it and continues to watch him instead. It’s mesmerising, the way his muscles tense and relax in his arms, the beads of sweat rolling down his chest, the smirk on his face as he calls to her. 

 _Busted_.

“General? You okay?”

She shakes her head and smiles. “I’m fine. I was miles away, that’s all. Must be the heat getting to me.”

He watches for a moment before wiping his brow then going back to work, smirk still on his face.  

Anna sighs quietly.  _God he’s beautiful._


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "The best boyfriend in the Commonwealth, it's not even a joke"

He’s been gone  _forever_. Okay, maybe that’s a slight exaggeration, but she’s been laid here forever and is bored out of her fucking skull because she has nothing to do and now has no company, that’s to his absence. Being inactive like this does not suit Anna, not when she is physically unable to do anything for herself yet. And yet she is and it’s killing her. 

When Curie had told her that she wouldn’t be allowed to get out of bed for a minimum of a few days, she’d thought she was joking. But that  _one_   _time_ she’d tried to move had been her last. It was too painful and not at all worth the gain. 

So Preston had taken to caring for her, leaving Ronnie in charge back at Castle so he could remain at her bedside. Only he wasn’t there right now. He was elsewhere, fetching some things for her because she couldn’t get them herself. 

Her frustration is instantly forgotten when he returns, tray in hand, a beaming smile on his face. “So, I’ve got your pot of coffee and a bottle of whiskey because I know you like to put a little something extra in your drink. And I’ve fetched some food because you’ve gotta eat. I’ve got a few of those books you had stashed, though I don’t know if they’ll be any good, I haven’t checked. I’ve brought you some meds for if the pain starts getting bad again. And I’ve got that really long fork you asked for, though why you want a fork I do not know.” 

He sets the tray down on the bed beside Anna and she instantly goes for the fork. Preston grabs the tray to stop it toppling over and sending scolding hot coffee onto her, and Anna throws back the sheets over her and sticks the fork under her bandages, scratching. The groan of relief she lets out is loud and sinful. “ _Fuck me,_  that’s good! I’ve had an itch there all day!”

Preston chuckles. “You know, with you making noises like that, people’ll think I’m being one of those nurses from those bad pornos you were joking about the other day.”

“Oh please,” Anna scoffs. “You’d  _at least_  need the outfit.  _Actually_ , I might have something…” She eyes him hungrily, but Preston holds his hands up and shakes his head.

“Oh no. Not in your state…Maybe just the hat.  _No_. Not a chance.”

Anna chuckles and sets the tray on her lap, pouring herself a cup of coffee. “Give it time. You’ll warm to the idea, I promise you.”

“We’ll see about that.” He waits until she’s sipping at her drink to continue. “Maybe when you’re a little more mobile.”


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “They took a poll and they asked everyone [who they thought was the best boyfriend - day 2], he won.”

_Scrapped article found on Piper Wright’s personal terminal._

DATE - 02/12

Planned article topic - Results of last week’s poll.  _In an overwhelming landslide it was agreed on that Preston Garvey, Minutemen hunk and rumoured boyfriend of General Anna Bell, is the best boyfriend in the Commonwealth._

_…_

Assorted quotes - Used to support the article topic.

 _Minutemen recruit:_  “Preston’s a great guy. He’s nice to all us newbies and checks up on us to see how we’re doing. It’s nice to know someone’s looking out for us and has our wellbeing in mind. It makes a change, ya know?” … “Someone like that would make a great boyfriend, sure. Anyone would be lucky to date a guy like him.”

 _Diamond City resident:_  “Preston? Sure, I know him. Hot guy who passes through here occasionally with that vault dweller. He seems like a nice guy.” … “Would I date him? I dunno. Sure, why not. He seems nice enough.” 

 _Nick Valentine:_ “If you’re looking for someone with a kind heart who’s out there helping people and trying to spread some joy to the Commonwealth, Preston Garvey’s your man. He’s one of the purest souls I’ve met. People like him are a dying breed nowadays.” … “Would I date him? What kinda crazy question is that?” [I’m taking his reluctance to finish that statement as a yes]

 _Some random raider:_  “I thought we had something special. Then he shot me and the life we could have had flashed before my eyes. It was magical. We could have had it all…Then I died.” [The flaws in this have been pointed out to me, this can’t be used]

 _General Anna Bell:_ “Piper, you know we’re dating. Why are you saying us dating is a rumour? It’s not exactly a secret we’re-” [The rest of this has had to be censored due to its explicit nature and is therefore unusable, thanks Anna] … “Yes, I’d date Preston. Preston’s the best boyfriend in the god-damned Commonwealth. There, that clean enough for you to use?” [Yes thank you Anna. Smart ass]

…

End notes - Sadly, these were the best quotes I could salvage from my long list. Yes, really, these were the best. Due to a lack of material this article idea will have to be scrapped. Instead I’ll post the results of the poll since that was promised in last week’s edition.   
To make up for her  _colourful_  quote, I’ll run that article about Anna being a bobby pin thief. It’s all I’ve got written up and ready to go, so it’ll just have to do. Sorry Anna. 


	4. Day 4 - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “He’s a very attentive lover. Checks in often with his partner. Loves enthusiastic consent.”

“You sure about this?”

Anna chuckles and nods, kissing him in reply. She tries to urge him back on, realigning him up with her, but Preston pulls back again. 

“Let me hear you say it.” His voice is soft, but insistent. “Tell me what you want.”

Her frustration’s setting in. They’ve been fooling around for what feels like forever now, and she can’t take much more. She needs to feel him. Her heels dig into his rear and she draws her hips up, grinding against him. “I want you to make love with me already.  _Please_.” 

He’s grinning as he kisses her again, clear amusement in his voice. “Well then why didn’t you just say so?” His hand grips her hip, drawing her closer, and their lips part so he can watch her face as he enters her. Her eyes shut and a squeak catches in the back of her throat. He chuckles quietly at the sound. “You okay?” 

Anna nods. “Yeah. It’s just been a while, ya know. I forgot how full things feel when it’s not just your fingers.”

“We’ll take things at your pace, okay?” 

Another nod from her. “Can we pick up the pace a little then? Please. Really, I’ll be fine. Size isn’t an issue, it’s just been a really long time for me.” 

His hand on her hip tightens and he shifts their weight a little. She feels him move inside of her and bites back a moan. He’s tentative when he first draws his hips back, making sure she’s alright. He checks her face again, spotting her bitten bottom lip and her heavy-lidded eyes. Preston leans in and kisses her again as he slowly sets a steady pace. “No holding back on me, okay? I wanna know if you like what we’re doing or not, and I can’t do that if you’re not telling me what you like.”

“Alright,” agrees Anna. “But you’re doing the same.” She cuts off briefly as he hits a sweet spot inside of her and she moans, Preston grinning at the sound. He alters his angle, making sure to try and hit that spot again. She sounds so god-damned beautiful and he wants to hear more. “Important thing to know about me when it comes to sex, Preston.” The sound of his name recaptures his attention again, his eyes meeting hers. “Hearing you enjoy yourself gets me so fucking worked up.”

Preston grins as he recollects himself. “Then how about we quit talking and resume the love-making?”

“That sounds like an -  _ah_  - excellent plan, even if that did sound corny as hell.”

 


	5. Day 5 - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "He loves experimenting with new positions. A big fan of face-to-face positions. Help in invent some new ones.”

“I’m not -” Anna sighs. “This isn’t doing much for me anymore. I’m too wet to feel anything you’re doing right now.”

Preston stops, panting for breath. “Yeah, I’m having the same problem. Maybe we should switch things around or something. How strong are your legs right now?” 

Anna exhales a laugh. “They’re not, at all.” She sits up on her elbows, trying to figure out a plan of action. Most of the other positions they normally use are out, given that she gets as much feeling from them as she had been before with her legs around his waist. As far as she can see, her best option might simply be to clean up a little, but as logical as that is, Anna’s too lazy right now to go and fetch something for that. 

“I have an idea, if you’re willing to give it a try.” 

She nods. “By all means.” 

He drags her back to the edge of the bed then, taking an ankle in each hand once she’s there. He throws one over his shoulder, followed by the other, then leans down to kiss her briefly. “You ready?”

“Yup.”

They both feel the difference the second he’s fully inside of her. He can reach further with each thrust, hit different spots than before. Everything’s more intense. Their skin feels like it's on fire, their blood burning. He kisses her, devouring every little noise she makes as they fuck, every moan and curse. 

His lips leave hers to kiss a path along her jaw, down her neck. He kisses every patch of skin he touches, teeth nipping once in a while then tongue soothing the ache, earning a hitch in her breath. “Fuck, keep doing that.” He repeats it again, harder, and she hisses out a  _yes_. 

Her hand fists in his hair and drags his face back to hers, kissing him with a newfound intensity. “Please keep biting me. Don’t worry about being gentle with me. Just. Bite. Me.”

“Well then you’d best let go of my hair.” 

* * *

 Continues in tomorrow's prompt

 


	6. Day 6 - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Loves being handled kinda rough, but not comfortable returning it unless he’s with a long-term partner.”
> 
> Second part of day 5's prompt

“Well then you’d best let go of my hair.” She lets go instantly, eager to have him continue his work on her neck. Before he can though, he pauses. “What if I leave a mark?”

Anna huffs. “Then you leave a mark. No big deal.” Regardless of her reassurances, he hesitates. “Look, if you’re really worried about marking me, just make sure you don’t suck when you bite, at least not too much. It shouldn’t bruise if you don’t try and make it.”

Preston nods, trusting her direction, then lowers his head to nuzzle at her neck. He teases for a moment, still thrusting into her but his pace slower, lips kissing a path back down her throat. He tests different areas, working out where’s best to bite, before sinking his teeth into a patch near the base of her throat. She sucks in a breath through her teeth, air hissing, before she exhales a low moan. “ _Fuck_.” He repeats the process, teasing as he plans his next spot, savouring the sounds she makes, his own personal reward. Still, despite his careful actions, he can see purple and red marks blossoming on the column on her throat when he looks at her neck. He instantly stops to fuss over her. “ _Shit_. I’m sorry babe. I didn’t mean to -  _Shit_.”

Anna looks up at him, confused, then gently feels along her neck. She winces as she presses one of the worse looking bruises. “You really got into it, didn’t ya?” She sees him sigh heavily and she raises a hand to his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. “Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s just raw now, but I’ll be fine later, you see.” 

“Yeah, but what about the marks?” He’s very aware of how visible they are and how visible they’ll be later on, outside, even with her General’s uniform on. 

But Anna simply shakes her head. “I’ll just wear something with a higher collar. It’s really nothing to worry about Preston. I promise.  _I enjoyed it_.”

Her words, along with her warm smile, ease his troubled mind and he returns her smile. “Well, as long as you enjoyed it, I guess. Though maybe we should ease off of the biting for a while and stick to something else.”

“Oh? Like what?”

He answers her by removing her legs from his shoulders and turning her onto her stomach. She waves her ass in the air at him, turning her head to look at him and biting her lip.  _That god-damned lip..._ He’s dragging her onto her hands and knees before she can taunt him into further action, fingers digging into the soft flesh of her hips as he holds her there. “I’m sure you’re familiar with this position.”

“You know, I think you’re gonna have to jog my memory, love.” 

“With pleasure.”


	7. Day 7 & 8 - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Loves spanking (and paddling), giving it out more than receiving.” ... "Seriously he’s amazing at it. Loves the little squeaks and whines. The sharp smack and rubbing away the sting with his broad palms."

_You know what you’ve got great hands for?_

He’d laughed at the time. Thought at first she was simply drunk on pleasure. She says a lot of things she doesn’t remember when the high has faded and she’s come back to her senses. 

_What?_

It had never really been something he’d spent a lot of his time considering, but then again, plenty had changed when he’d met her, the least of which being his sex life. 

_Spanking._

He looks down at his palms, flexing his fingers a few times before returning his attention to the woman in front of him. She’d been right at the time, of course. He did have good hands for this. And as it turns out they both enjoy doing this. He eases a hand down her lower back, rubbing his palm over the curve of her ass. She has a wonderful ass and she knows it, that’s why she pouts it out at him whenever they’re alone, without fail. And because she knows that it is the easiest way to convince him to lock the door behind him and take her right there and then. 

He brings his hand back, lingering a moment to build anticipation before bringing it down cracking against her ass. He doesn’t need much to convince him with her anymore. She happily tells him what she wants him to do to her, hands already working open the buttons of her shirt. He likes the days when she wears her dresses the best. Those are the days where he can surprise her by ruching up skirts and bending her over, spreading her legs, burying his head between her thighs whilst sitting happily under those skirts of hers. 

Or he can throw them up around her waist and bend her over the arm of the sofa, his choice. 

He always waits for her to ask for it though, beg for his hands all over her.  _“Please Preston, I need you.”_ He always likes to see if she’ll say it again. Her voice is decadent to him and he greedily wants another taste.  _“Fucking take me already.”_

His palm meets her ass again, leaving a red hand-print in its wake. Her pale skin marks easily, he’s discovered. Its normally a problem, but here it is perfect. Her back arches under his touch and she stretches out before him, though she keeps her ass raised high for him. He does it again, to the other cheek this time, before she has chance to recollect herself fully, stop her mind from spinning with the quick rush of pleasure it shoots through her. He watches as her cheek ripples, jiggles from the motion. Were he not so worked up right now he’d likely laugh immaturely at the sight, but he’s too hard to find it amusing.

He’s waiting for her instruction. 

_“Fuck me. Please._

He’s done waiting. 


	8. Day - 9 NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Please come on his chest, penis-havers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so technically this is a day early, but I was struggling with day 8's prompt and I'd already started this so decided to finish this for today instead to mix things up.
> 
> June is my friend's OC and she ships her with Sturges, hence their appearances. You can read more about Anna x June over [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5754895/chapters/13260091)

She could happily stay like this all night. 

She and June had moved off the bed a while ago, both women in need of a break and both men more than happy to continue without them, if that was quite alright with them. They’re sat next to each other on the sofa, Anna’s hand between her legs whilst June simply watches, too sensitive to let anyone or anything near her genitals right now. 

The men are still on the bed, still happily fucking, both being watched by their audience. Sturges sits astride Preston’s lap, riding him. They’re both grunting and cursing as Preston fucks him from below, hands at his hips, using his hold to control his rhythm. 

She knows Preston’s close. She knows him so well, knows the way he’s biting his lip, knows the look of concentration on his face as he fights between the pleasure he’s feeling and keeping the careful control he has. She also knows that he’ll put Sturges’ pleasure first, knows that he’ll try and make him come before he allows himself to. 

They’re a beautiful sight to watch, like a piece of art. Anna runs her hands over her body as she watches them, once in a while managing to tear her eyes away to glance over at June, her gaze fixed on the two men. She rubs herself as she watches them, too tired to fuck again, but still horny as hell. She’s hardly surprised when a second hand joins hers, June’s she realises, and a finger starts curling inside of her. Her gaze falls from the two men to the woman beside her, eyes half shut, but more than satisfied with herself and their situation.

When they both turn their attention back they gentlemen are almost done. Both have given up their careful rhythm and are close to their release. Despite him trying to hold off, it’s Preston who comes first. His hips slam hard into Sturges’ and he holds himself still, fingers digging into Sturges’ hips. He watches as the other man continues to ride him, almost there but not quite and -

Sturges lets out a content groan as he comes, semen creating a white trail up Preston’s chest.  _“God damn.”_

Over on the sofa, June shifts. “Just you left Anna.” Her fingers leave Anna’s cunt and she bats her hand away as she kneels between Anna’s legs and spreads them. Her fingers find their place again and her mouth joins them, fingers crooking as her tongue laps at her clitoris, eager to make her come as well.

Preston’s joined June’s side by the time Anna’s finally come and is riding the wave of pleasure coursing through her, June’s hand slowly caressing her thigh. “And here I thought you were both exaggerating when you said she has a lot stamina.” 

Preston chuckles. “I’m afraid not. How’s your jaw?” 

“Still usable, just a little tired.” She sits back on her haunches and he raises a hand to her cheek, turning her to face him.

“So can you still do this then?” He draws her to him and kisses her, tongue meeting hers. He tastes Anna’s come as they kiss and he lets out a soft moan, her taste heady and familiar. He licks his lips when he draws back and hums contently. “Fuck, that’s nice.” 

A loud snore draws all their attention towards the bed, where Sturges has already fallen asleep. June sighs and shakes her head. “Of course he’s already asleep.” 

“He’s got the right idea. Come on. Someone help me up so I can collapse on the bed. It’s comfier than this thing.” 

Preston stands and helps Anna up, while June joins Sturges on the bed. They all sprawl in a heap, barely fitting on the bed, having to lay on one another to all fit. Despite being half-asleep already, Struges’ finds his way to Anna’s bosom, sighing contently as he settles down to sleep again. He mumbles as he drifts off. “You were right guys, they _are_ comfortable.” 


	9. Day 10 - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "Please peg him, vagina-havers."

“I’m sorry, what was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

Preston exhales a chuckle and shakes his head. He’s standing on his hands and knees, waiting for her at the edge of the bed. She’s positioned behind him, close enough to feel her presence, but not quite within touching distance. “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” 

“Yes I am Preston. Now say it again. I want to hear you say the words.” 

He can hear the smile in the voice and he just  _knows_ she’s grinning, far too pleased with herself with now. And he’s too damned desperate for this to toy with her in return. So he gives in. “Anna, _please_ , fuck me.” 

He feels a trickle of cold run between his butt cheeks, followed by something hard rubbing up and down the same path. He pushes back automatically, trying to follow after the sensation. A husky laugh comes from behind him and again he can feel that grin on her face. “I suppose, since you asked so nicely. You do look awfully pretty like this.”

She runs a soothing hand down his back, over the curve of his ass, then takes hold of the base of the strap-on fastened around her hips. She presses it against his entrance, slowly easing the tip in. “You okay?” 

Preston nods. “Yeah, I’m - _ahhh_ \- good.” 

She waits a moment before continuing, letting him adjust to the size of the toy before pushing further. Once relaxed the rest slides in with relative ease. They’ve made the mistake of trying too much too fast before and regretted it, but she’s learnt this time and has spent the best part of the last hour fucking his ass with her fingers and eating him out. 

He really feels it when she bottoms out in him and Preston lets out a low moan. “ _Fuck_.” 

“You okay?” 

He chuckles to himself, the sound breathy and a little shaky. “Oh I am _more_ than okay. _Fuck_.” He’s not sure how long he’ll last with her buried in his ass. All he knows right now is there is immense pleasure coursing through his body and he just wants her to fuck him senseless. 

“You just tell me when you want me to move.” 

She waits until he turns his head to look at her and nods for to start. It takes her a few thrusts to find a rhythm and angle that’s comfortable for the both of them, Anna’s height setting her hips lower than they’d like and her lack of practise somewhat showing. Still, Preston guides her as best as he can, rocking back into her until she gets it. As her confidence increases, Anna becomes bolder. Her hands settle at his hips, gripping them and bringing him towards her, controlling his rhythm. She mixes up her pace, props a leg on the bed, trying to change where she hits with each thrust. His volume increases at the change and Anna grins, his low moans and curses her sweet reward. 

It’s her hand on his cock that finishes him. He’s managed to keep his release at bay, though how he’s not entirely sure, but as soon as she wraps her hand around him and starts pumping him in time with her thrusts it finishes him. 

He’s only vaguely aware of Anna leaving his side for a moment before returning with a cloth and cleaning him up. When he comes to his senses again they are at the top of the bed, strap-on already taken off, cleaned and put away, and the two of them are now half-tucked in bed. He rests on Anna’s chest and sighs contently. “Wow. That was - _wow_. That went so much better than last time.”

“You certainly seemed to enjoy yourself.” Preston mumbles his agreement. “Seriously, you should’ve seen how much you came. There was _so_ much.” 

“I think we can safely say we’ve worked that one out now.”

Anna grins. “Does that mean I get to fuck you more often then?”

“If you’d like.” 

Her smile softens and Anna coaxes Preston to look at her. “What would you like?” 

“I’d like you to fuck me again.” He quickly adds. “But not tonight. I need to rest first.” 

Anna laughs softly and kisses the top of his head. “You got it.” 


	10. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Don’t forget to nibble on his neck and suck on his fingers”

Anna giggles girlishly as she’s carried back towards her home, cradled in Preston’s arms, head resting against his chest. “You’re too good to me Preston, you know that?”

Preston says nothing in reply, simply smiles to himself and continues walking. She’s drunk, though thankfully at least she’s the giddy kind right now and not the crying kind. However, because she’s drunk he knows to take everything she says with a heavy pinch of salt. She says all sorts of things, most of which tend to either be untrue or wildly exaggerated. They do make for amusing tales though. 

“I’m serious you know. I do all sorts of questionable shit, but you always have something reassuring to say. I mean, sure, you always seem to have an endless amount of work for me too at one settlement or another, but it’s always _good_ work. Helping people. Shit like that. It’s better than - better than - cleaning out the latrines.” 

He chuckles at that. “A lot of things are better than cleaning out the latrines. Especially after everyone’s had meat from Lukowski’s. Damn, that is not a pleasant experience.” 

“See, you get it!” Anna shifts in Preston’s arms, almost wriggling free from his hold. He quickly compensates for the change, catching Anna before she can fall to the ground. “But seriously, you’re too fucking good to me. I swear, you’re like a fallen angel or something because there’s no way anyone has this much patience and kindness and such chiselled cheekbones. Unless you made a deal with the devil, but I know you’re too nice to get into that shit. Nah, angel.” 

Thankfully for Preston and the blush threatening to consume his face, he’s reached Anna’s home. He pushes the door open and carries her through into her bedroom and sets her down on the bed. However, whilst he’s let go of her, Anna’s fingers cling onto his coat, dragging him down to her. He almost topples over, surprise getting the better of him, and he has to put his hands out to catch himself. Suddenly a set of lips are at his throat, kissing and nibbling every patch of skin they can get a hold of. 

He quickly draws back, gently but firmly pushing Anna off of him. “Whoa, take it easy there. I think you’ve had a little too much to drink, don’t you?” 

She mumbles something incoherent and Preston coaxes her to lie down. He pulls off her boots and throws a blanket over her, then lingers a moment to make sure she’s okay. Fast asleep. He chuckles quietly to himself as he leaves her room, hand rubbing at his neck, wiping away the saliva she’s left there. 

He pauses in the doorway. “Goodnight, General.” 


	11. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Kiss him all the time as much as possible forever”

He’s at the other side of the ramparts when she spots him, gun finally lowered and panting for breath. He’s watching her, smiling, bright and beaming, visibly illuminating his face even at this distance. 

They both move then, striding around the ramparts to meet one another in the middle. Preston raises a hand to her cheek, but Anna throws both arms around his neck and drags him down to her height. Their kiss is desperate, impassioned. They have just faced perhaps their toughest fight to date and come out the other side, together. 

Preston parts first. He can taste blood in his mouth, but it’s not his. He turns Anna’s cheek to the side and gasps. “Babe, you’re hurt.” 

Anna feels her lip and looks at her now bloodied fingers. “Huh. So I am.” 

His eyes flit over the rest of her face. A gash now cuts down her left side, over her eye and brow and lip. His gaze continues to her hair, for once free of her hat. The ends of her hair are blackened by fire and other patches are too, though how much he’s not sure. “We need to get you looked at.”

“Later.” Her hands fist in the material of his duster and she drags his lips back to hers before he can insist further. For a moment during the fight she was sure she was dead. The vertibird had landed right next to her and for few seconds she’d blacked out, pain overwhelming her. When she’d awoken the smell of smoke had filled her nostrils, still lingered there now, and the taste of blood had filled her mouth. The stimpak she’d used had given her the pick-me-up to get back on her feet and finish the fight, but it did nothing for the pounding in her head. 

He gently opens her hands, placing one last peck on her good cheek before insisting, “We need to get you to a doctor. Now. We can kiss when I'm sure you’re okay.” Preston slip his arm around her shoulders and supports her weight as best he can, guiding her in the direction of the clinic. 

“I'm gonna hold you to that you know.”

“Oh, I know you will, babe. I look forward to it.” 


	12. Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “He loves kissing, don’t deny him this”

She can feel him smiling as they kiss. 

They were supposed to be sleeping, but as they’d lain there in the darkness of her room, covers thrown over them, back pressed to his chest, she had felt his lips on her neck and turned into his embrace. Sleeping was quickly forgotten about as their lips met and they pressed their bodies closer. 

He laughs breathlessly as he kisses her, still in disbelief that this is really happening. Still amazed that she returns his affections for him. Still amazed that he gets to kiss her like this, lay with her like this. He runs a hand up her side, setting every curve and roll to memory, amazed by how different her body is compared to his. 

He chases after her lips when they part for breath and Anna giggles at his eagerness. “Let me breathe a second, Preston. Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. In fact, you’re in _my_ bed. If anything _I’d_ be kicking _you_ out, not leaving my own bed.” 

He cuts off her rambling with another kiss. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.” 

“Shut up. No I’m not.” She buries face in the pillow, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. “ _You’re_ flustered.” 

Preston chuckles and coaxes her into turning her back to him, kissing along her jaw until she turns enough to kiss her. “God, I love you.” 


	13. Day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Great at after care. Has an after care kit he keeps in his main settlement: clean blanket, clean towels, clean water, some packets of hot cocoa from before the war, aloe gel, a few holotapes of music”

_We can shake it up a little  
_ _We can kick it up a notch_

Anna smiles sleepily, humming along to the music on the radio. “Good choice.” She closes her eyes as she hums, content. 

_We can put it on the griddle  
Better get it while it’s hot_

“I know you like this station. Here you go.” Preston holds out a cup of tea for her, waiting until she takes it then rejoins Anna on the bed. “I made it just how you like it.”

“You’re the best, you know that?” 

_I’ll meet you in the middle  
You can show me what you got_

Preston chuckles as he pulls the blanket over himself, shuffling closer to Anna and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “You've said before. And as I've said before, it’s nothing, really.” He presses a kiss to the top of her head and Anna sighs contently, settling into him. “Anything for you.”

_If you’re feeling lucky tonight_

Anna looks up at him, smile on her lips. “I really do love you.”

He returns her smile. “I love you too.” 


End file.
